


Kiss of Greeting

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [41]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A snippet of the happy married life of Shiryû and Shunrei, with a baby on the way.





	Kiss of Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing)_

Shiryû toes his shoes off, leaving them in the same place he always does, and steps into his small home. He stretches out his Cosmo, almost absently identifying where in the house Shunrei is. In the living room. Probably reading, maybe doing some spinning. She likes spinning. He heads to the bathroom first and gets washed up, sluicing most of the dirt and grime off of his hands and arms.

He drifts back over to the living room, recalling that Shunrei is sitting in her favorite chair. He walks over until his hand bumps her shoulder. She makes a soft humming sound, and he bends down to kiss her. It’s always a little amusing, seeing what part of her he ends up actually kissing. Whenever it’s her ear she makes cute little noises of protest. He encounters the soft skin of her cheek, which means she probably turned into it.

Shiryû straightens up and heads into the kitchen to make some lunch. Judging by the way Shunrei’s shoulders had been moving, she’d been spinning, which means that once she realizes he’s back up at the house and making lunch, she’ll put it away and come help. Getting her to put down a book when she’s reading is nigh impossible, and he usually has to bring her lunch to her in that case.

Sure enough, after puttering around a little, getting things ready, he hears her stir, her bare feet against the floor. A hand catches his arm and she kisses his cheek in turn. He smiles warmly.

“How are you feeling today?” He asks softly.

“Quite good. I’m sorry if I woke you this morning,” she says warmly. Shiryû shakes his head.

“Morning sickness again?” He asks softly, and her sigh is answer enough.

“The baby isn’t making things easy for me!” Shunrei laughs lightly, and he smiles.

“Should we pick up more ginger tea when we go to the market?” He asks lightly.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Here’s bowls,” she says, the soft clatter of porcelain against the countertop alerting him. He takes the bowls and fills them up with the simple, hearty soup he’s made, and she takes them to the table, and he hears her pour something to drink for them both.

“Easy enough,” Shiryû murmurs, taking a refreshing sip of tart juice before finding the spoon she’d set out for him. “Have you been sleeping any better?”

“Mm, so so. It’ll get better, the midwife assures me.” Shunrei chuckles lightly, and Shiryû smiles warmly at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
